The Demon of the Dosu Clan
by Seth.Smelser
Summary: This is a one shot side story for team 7's 4th member I recommend reading it before reading this or at least to the point where a character goes into memory coma a second time. I wanted it to be a filler but, it was too good but to do that so it's a stand alone one shot. Rated T for some violence and slightly more mature content. I do not own naruto or any of it's characters.


The demon of the Dosu clan

It was dark and stormy, a week before his wedding, Crash was staring out the window after he awoke from having the same repeating nightmare.

"Why? I sealed that thing years ago; but why now?" He said as he stared at the ledge. Lightning suddenly flashed before striking the Sakura tree in his front yard setting it a light.

"Why won't it stop plaguing my dreams?" he thought outloud.

The door to his room creaked open behind it were small footsteps. Crash turned to look at the door and he saw his nephew Troy.

"Troy what are you doing up?"

"I got scared by the storm. Is it okay that I sleep here with you and Twilight?" he asked.

"Sure Troy, you can stay here tonight something tells me this storm is going to get a lot worse." Lightning struck the Sakura tree once more as he said that last word. That night was going to be a long night for the Dosu.

6 days away from the wedding…

The storm had gotten even worse as the rain came down faster, the wind started to howl as it blew, the flashes of lightning grew quicker, more frequent with a hidden anger. This time the nightmare lead to fight with what he sealed away all those years ago to protect his clan. Crash was a bit paranoid as if something refused to take its eyes off him. He went into secret room behind the bookcase he had in the basement this was one of the few places he could go to think when he was like this.

"Why? Just why does that dream keep coming back? I sealed that thing I know I did. I might need to talk to Poppet she if she can make any sense of it."

5 days away from the wedding…

The storms grew more furious as the days went by.

"Thanks for coming by Poppet." Crash said to a blue haired kunoichi.

"It's no problem. Anything to help a friend and an old teammate. So can you start telling me about the dreams you've been having lately?" she asked.

"Well it started off as me on the big day of my wedding, Jey was helping me with my tie trying to get it straight…" Crash began explaining in detail the dream he had last night.

30 minutes later…

Into the dream…

When my tie was fixed Jey rushed me outside to the start of the wedding aisles Anko was already there on stage in a very bright red and white wedding gown. Jey was giving me some final words of encouragement as he walked with me. We walked by you, Nova, and Mira. Until we got to the stage. When I stepped up and turned to face Anko; the Hokage started speaking it first was the vows and we both gave them. Then came the question.

"Anko Mitarashi do you take Yoroi Dosu to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you apart?"

"I do."

"And do you Yoroi Dosu take Anko Mitarashi to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you apart?"

"I d…" I began to say but was cut off by a sudden strike of thunder and the sounds of howling wind. Before the roof of the building was torn off by the raw power of the wind. I looked through the now giant hole seen a tornado shredding and throwing what used to be over our heads away. There was something in the middle it looked like a person in the heart but, before I could make out who or what it was Anko was soon lifted by the shear wind. Then a dark demonic voice spoke

"Yoroi Dosu! I have come to claim the sacrafice your father denied me those many years ago! The soul of the first born male of the main house!" The voiced yelled I tried covering my ear but the voice was just as loud without them covered. Then the wind took Troy he was in the crowd cheering me on. Once Troy was gone the debri the tornado had left it started throwing at me. I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. In the end I was hit directly in the face by the sharp splintered end of a two by four...

Outside the dream memory…

"That's when I woke up with my heart racing." Crash finished

"I'm thinking you're just stressed for your big day."

"Well this isn't the first time I heard that demonic voice demanding a sacrifice in my dreams."

"And why didn't mention this earlier? You know what it doesn't matter, you had your reasons and I trust those reason but, judging on what you now told me; it does sound like a warning of some kind. I'm not too sure on what but, if I was to take a shot in the dark I say that seal is weakening the one you told us about and that thing that has plagued your family is about to be released. I recommend getting a banishing seal. If worst comes to worst I say you should be prepared to kill it if need be and don't be afraid to call for backup Jey, me, Mira, and Nova are always willing to bring together the elemental 5."

"Thanks Poppet I'll keep that in mind. I think it's about time that I go get some sleep." Crash said letting out a yawn. "I guess I'll you tomorrow then."

"Yeah see you tomorrow Crash." Poppet said before leaving into the storm.

Only thing is Crash did not go to be instead he went to the attic and started digging until he found a small wooden box it looked very aged, its lock was rusted all over and looked like it could be broken off.

Crash then pulled out a Kunai and jammed it behind the latch and start jimmying it until it broke off allowing the chest to open. It opened with a squeak of rusted metal rubbing against itself.

Inside the box was an old looking map the held directions to where he had buried it; where he had gotten rid of it so it couldn't come back.

He took the map and studied the location on it.

He was going to do something no man should go through. Kill the demon plagued his family only thing is he had to find a way to keep Troy out of it.

He needs to prepare, he could get Jiraiya to help with finishing the banishing array his father had almost completed before his death. At most he could tell that it required five people, one of each chakra nature. He would need a lot of salt, probably get it from a black market.

4 days away from the wedding…

Crash was pouring a solid row of salt across all the entrances to his home. The storm was worse than before.

He stepped outside with a rain coat on, a seal formula in his pocket, and a shovel over his shoulder. He made his way quietly out of the village only being stopped by the two gate guards.

"Crash what are you doing? You do know you can't leave during these storms?"

"I know but I'm stopping these storms by face the past and ending the curse of the Dosu clan for good." He said with a serious look on his face.

"You may pass then." The guards said letting him through.

He went on his way until he reached the location marked on the map and started to dig until he uncovered a very old chest that had many blood seals keeping it closed.

He brought the chest to the surface and started to dig out the pattern for the seal in the ground around it. He would have to do this when the storms reach their worse which will be tomorrow at midnight.

3 days before the wedding…

Crash had gathered his old team together at the site of the ritual.

"Thanks for helping me with this guys. Tonight is going to be a very long night for all of us. We will only have a small window to banish it or kill it. Once I release it from it's prison we need to start applying our elemental chakra at each corner of the star."

"We got it Crash you can count on all of us." Jey said.

"Thanks."

"Anyone want to say anything cause we all might die here."

"Yes Crash I do actually. You and Jey were the ones that originally brought us; this team, our friendship together. Sure, we all may have had our differences back in the day but, it was because of you two we are who we are today. So if any of us dies I'm proud we got know each other." Poppet said.

"Poppet none of us will die. Especially when it would be wrong to leave the bride widowed before married or the groom without his best man."

"Wait why are we even talking about wedding stuff?" Nova asked.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Crash is getting married in a few days."

"Come on guys let's get back to the task at hand." Crash said he was about to open the chest using a thunder clone.

"Sorry." they said as they got refocused.

Crash gave his clone the okay to open it. Which it did what came flying out of the chest after words was black smoke that was laughing evilly it.

"I have to thank you fool for releasing me from that prison I've been trapped in by the Dosu clan. Now who released me?" It said with a sort of feminine voice before finally condensing into a white haired lady wearing all black latex. A red, thin tail with what appeared to be a spear head on the tip swished behind it. On it's head was two very straight small horns.

"So who released me so I may reward thee? Before I go collect sacrifices." It asked again.

"I did!" Crash declared. Getting the demon's attention. It looked at Crash it paused when it saw the sword that once sealed her.

"You! I won't let you seal me once more Yoshioka Dosu!" It yelled at Crash before it charged at him making him jump back pulling out his blade to defend himself. Crash channeled lightning chakra into his blade making it spark and heat up. He swung it at demon making a small scratch on its arm as it tried to dodge.

"I see you've learned new tricks Yoshioka." It said that struck a nerve in Crash. Before it could throw any more blows Crash started swinging his blade in rapid succession making a quick combo attack. Black lightning coursing across the blade.

"I'm not my father!" Crash yelled before coming at the demon with anger. His father was always a touchy subject for him, he loved his father though; rarely got any praised for his action and accomplishments. He especially hated when people mistook him for his father.

"Crash get it back in the array."

"I'm a girl not an it." She said.

"Look I don't care if you're a he, she, or anything in between and Nova stop looking at her with googly eyes." Jey said before lightly punching Nova in the head snapping him out of that state.

"Rasengan!" Mira had suddenly yelled. When everyone turned to look at where she was originally she was gone and so was Poppet.

"Chidori Blade Shadow!" Crash had yelled.

When Jey turned to look at the fight he saw them and Nova.

"Screw it!" he said as he ran to join in the brawl.

With fists flying, blades colliding, and stuff exploding.

When the dust settled Konoha's elemental five were together on one side of the crater and the demon on the other. The five were looking worse for wear but were still standing the demon had suffered greatly.

"Guys one last combination jutsu up for it being a chaos?" Crash ask.

"Chidori!" Crash yelled as his hand started sparking like crazy.

"Rasengan!" Mira yelled.

"Phoenix Fire Chase!" Nova yelled as his fist was coated in red flames.

"Watery fist." Poppet said as her fist was surrounded in watery blades.

"Earth style gravel maker's punch!" Jey yelled out.

"Combination jutsu Chaos style five elemental punch!" All five yelled in sync as their attacks landed at the same time creating a massive explosion obliterating the demon free the Dosu clan from its curse for good.

Day of the wedding…

"I don't know Jey what if she says no and is my tie on straight?" Crash asked.

"You've been dating her for over 3 years now the chances of you getting rejected is next to none." Jey said while fixing Crashes tie.

"But what if I mess up?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine just be yourself."

"Okay." Crash said before he stepped out and walk to the podium.

Soon came out Anko escorted my Mira and Poppet.

"Yoroi Dosu do you take Anko Mitarashi to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you apart?"

"I do."

"Anko Mitarashi do you take Yoroi Dosu to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you apart?"

"I do."

"Due to the power in me, as hokage I now declare you Mister and Misses Dosu you may now kiss the bride."

Crash leaned in for the kiss and when he did the whole crowd cheered for him. But this day was special for another reason: this was the day when one of his students would wake up from a coma.


End file.
